The Buffy Drabble Files
by badly-knitted
Summary: A collection of drabbles set throughout all series of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All characters will probably appear at some point. Mostly canon based with canon pairings, but anything's possible. I don't expect it to be updated as frequently as my other drabble collections, but we'll see,
1. Difficult Decision

**Title:** Difficult Decision

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel, Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Challenge:** 93: All Or Nothing at drabble_weekly.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** The Prom.

 **Summary:** Angel knows he and Buffy can't continue the way they are.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It wasn't working, this halfway thing, not for Angel, and he suspected, not really for Buffy either. They could see each other, patrol together, hold hands, train together, even kiss, as long as they didn't let themselves get carried away, but that was it and it wasn't enough.

They both wanted more, to experience the heights of passion they'd briefly known on that fateful night so many months ago, but it just wasn't possible. They could hardly have Willow waiting in the wings every time to curse him again, and nothing short of that would ensure he didn't revert to the soulless Angelus. One instant of pure happiness… It wasn't fair, yet he couldn't honestly say it was unjust. He didn't deserve that depth of happiness; he deserved to suffer.

But Buffy didn't.

She'd done nothing wrong, unless you counted falling in love with a vampire, which although not the wisest thing she'd ever done, was still hardly a crime deserving of punishment.

No, if they couldn't have everything they wanted from each other, best they should have nothing. It would hurt them both less in the long run if they made a clean break and ended this bittersweet torture.

.

The End


	2. The Only One

**Title:** The Only One

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 9: The Mirror Lies at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Early in Season One.

 **Summary:** Buffy looks like any other girl, but she's not.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** 100 words first try!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Standing in her bedroom, Buffy stares at her reflection in the mirror. The girl staring back at her looks just like any other Californian teenager, a pretty enough face, blonde hair, decent figure, neither too thin nor too fat; fairly average if she's brutally honest with herself. She'll never be tall and willowy, that's not in her genes; she's destined always to be petite. Could be worse; at least she doesn't have bad acne.

The mirror is a liar though, because she's not like any other teen, or any other person. She's the Slayer, the only one in the world.

.

The End


	3. Waiting

**Title:** Waiting

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 11: Twilight at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Somewhere in Season Three.

 **Summary:** Angel knows even without seeing exactly when it's safe for him to go outside.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Angel prowls the mansion restlessly. Even though he can't see it, he can feel the sun slowly inching its way below the horizon. It's like a leaden weight gradually being lifted off him.

Soon, the harsh, deadly glare of sunlight will be replaced by the cool, soothing dimness of twilight, and it will be safe for him to venture outside. He's a vampire; he doesn't need to breathe yet the interior of the mansion seems suffocatingly airless. He needs to feel the cool night air tingling against his skin.

By day, he's a prisoner, but the night sets him free.

.

The End


	4. Temptation

**Title:** Temptation

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 12: Red As Blood at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** The first half of Season Two.

 **Summary:** Angel is faced with temptation.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

There's nothing so red as spilled blood. The rich copper scent of it hangs heavy on the air, making the demon that resides beside Angel's soul stir, whispering at the back of his mind: 'Go ahead, taste it; what harm could one little taste do?'

Human blood, something Angel hasn't allowed himself the smallest sip of since he regained his soul, and there's so much of it, soaking into the ground, wasted, but he won't kneel to lap it like a dog, he still has some pride, and he won't drink from the victim.

The demon inside him rages, powerless.

.

The End


	5. Unexpected

**Title:** Unexpected

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Riley.

 **Rating:** G

 **Challenge:** 97: A Chance Encounter at drabble_weekly.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** As You Were.

 **Summary:** He's the last person Buffy expected to walk into her workplace.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

You never know who you might run into when you're going about your day-to-day life. Sometimes the meeting is a pleasant surprise, an opportunity to catch up with an old friend you haven't seen in a while, but other times, there you are, just minding your own business and then there they are, the last person in the world you needed to see, bringing back all the old feelings; your ex.

Buffy's trying, really trying, to be the properly perky service person behind the counter at the Double Meat Palace, all cheerful smile and 'How may I help you?' When she sees who's standing in front of her though, she grinds to a halt and her brain seizes up. It's just so… unexpected, like something out of a dream.

It's also work-related, her other work, the kind that doesn't involve serving burgers. That's fine with Buffy; slaying demons takes precedence, and this is Riley! Of course she's going to drop everything to help him.

It's almost like old times at first, battling demons together. It's good, and Buffy allows herself to start thinking maybe they could get back together.

That hope doesn't last; Riley's married.

She didn't see that coming.

.

The End


	6. Party Down

**Title:** Party Down

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Oz, Willow and co.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 6: Celebration at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season 2 episode 'Surprise'.

 **Summary:** Oz's first date with Willow is to Buffy's seventeenth birthday party…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy's friends are throwing a surprise party for her seventeenth birthday. That's reason enough for a celebration in anyone's book, not quite eighteen, but still pretty close.

That's not why Oz is in celebratory mood however. He's not much into parties unless the band he's in is providing the entertainment, but he'll make an exception this time because he gets to be Willow's plus one, as in her date, which is pretty much awesome.

He doesn't know the guys Willow hangs out with all that well, but the parties they throw are definitely different. The guest of honour enters through a plate glass window along with some gatecrasher guy, who Buffy pokes with a drumstick, making him turn to dust, which is way cool. Oz is impressed, and perhaps a little surprised, but too cool to show it. Still, everyone else is taking it in stride; he feels a bit out of the loop.

"Did everybody see that guy just turn to dust?"

Turns out vampires are real, and a lot of them hang out in Sunnydale… Anyone else might find that disconcerting, but not Oz.

"Actually, it explains a lot."

As first dates go, this one's a real eye-opener.

.

The End


	7. All Work

**Title:** All Work

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Challenge:** # 47: Holiday/Vacation at drabble_weekly.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Between seasons one and two.

 **Summary:** Slayers don't get to take vacations.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

'

 **Guest:** Poor Buffy indeed. Nothing in her life ever gets to be normal.

Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Being the Slayer means Buffy doesn't get vacations; even during summer break she still has a job to do. She can't afford to shirk her responsibilities because if she does, all Hell could break loose, and she means that literally. Vampires and demons aren't big on kicking back and relaxing.

Spending a few weeks with her dad makes no difference; she talks to Giles every day, and patrols every night. Same old same old, just a different location. So much for hanging with friends and having fun. Vamps just love L.A.

On the other hand, at least she's not bored.

.

The End


	8. Second Home

**Title:** Second Home

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Giles.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 1: Library at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** From Welcome to the Hellmouth through to the end of Season 3.

 **Summary:** Standing among the ruins of her old school, Buffy thinks back over all the time she spent in the Sunnydale High library.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Entering the library her first day at Sunnydale High, Buffy had expected to be in and out in a few minutes, with the textbooks she'd need for her classes. She'd never imagined she'd meet her new watcher there and be dragged right back into her duties as the Slayer, but that was exactly what had happened.

Initially she'd hated the place because of that, but over time it had become her second home, the place she ran to when she needed help making sense of her chaotic life, or information on the latest Big Bad to come calling.

She grew up amongst Giles' musty old books, came to see her watcher as a valued and trusted friend instead of regarding him as the destroyer of her chance at a normal life. While nobody who knew her would have ever imagined a library as being her natural habitat, she'd made countless memories there.

Now it was gone, destroyed, and she found herself mourning both it and her lost innocence.

Come the fall she'd be starting college, a young woman on the verge of adulthood, but a tiny part of her heart would remain in the library, where she'd learned so much.

.

The End


	9. To Lean On

**Title:** To Lean On

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angel.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 17: Come, my heart, that I may speak to you at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season Five: Forever.

 **Summary:** After her mother's death, Buffy needs someone she can lean on.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy called him, not sure if she should, and yet… who else could she confide in? Her friends were doing everything they could to help with all the minutiae, there was so much involved in planning a funeral, but they were grieving too, in their own ways, and Buffy needed someone to be strong, just for her. She only knew one person who could do that.

He didn't let her down.

Angel came, as she'd known he would, and she poured out all her doubts and fears, leaned on him as he held her, and drew strength from his love.

.

The End


	10. Scent Of A Slayer

**Title:** Scent Of A Slayer

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel, Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Spoilers:** Nothing too specific.

 **Summary:** Angel will always find Buffy.

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Written For:** leni_ba's prompt 'Buffyverse (BtVS and/or AtS). any & any. tracking,' at comment_fic.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS, or the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Angel didn't need to lurk outside Buffy's house, waiting for her to leave on patrol, but sometimes he did it anyway, following discreetly, watching over her. She was the Slayer, she didn't really need him to play guardian Angel, but it made him feel better to keep an eye on her, just in case she got into difficulties.

Even when he didn't lurk, finding Buffy was simplicity itself for a vampire. He could track her with his eyes closed, just by following her scent. No matter where she went or what she did, he would always be able find her.

.

The End


	11. A Place To Belong

**Title:** A Place To Belong

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Willow, Xander, Buffy, Giles.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 1: Library at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** From before Welcome to the Hellmouth to the end of Season One.

 **Summary:** Willow has long been used to not fitting in.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple Drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Willow had never really fitted in at school, looked down on by the cool kids, only sought out when someone needed help with their homework. She wasn't completely without friends, she had Xander, who'd been her bestest bud for as long as she could remember, and she got along with Xander's friend Jesse, but aside from them, she'd grown used to being mostly shunned by her peers.

She wasn't like them; she was too nerdy, too interested in computers and science and actually learning stuff. She liked school, and reading, and doing homework, and those kids who didn't make fun of her for her unfashionable clothes called her Teacher's Pet. They pushed her around, pulled her hair, stole her books, but she endured the taunting and everything else with a kind of fatalism; she had no choice but to put up with it if she wanted to get a good education, but it was demoralising.

Then Buffy came along. Pretty, fashionable, Buffy, the sort of girl who was bound to be immediately accepted into the ranks of the popular girls, but instead she chose to hang out with Willow and Xander, unintentionally pulling them both into a world neither of them had ever imagined existed. It was terrifying, and it was dangerous, but it was also exciting and challenging. More than that, Willow discovered a sense of purpose. She could make a difference, use her knowledge of computers and her research abilities to help battle demons and save lives. It made her stand a little taller, hold her head a little higher.

She was needed, part of something important, even if few people would ever be aware of the battle against evil she and her friends were involved in. With Buffy, Giles, and Xander, she'd found the place she belonged.

.

The End


	12. The Right Thing

**Title:** The Right Thing

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel, Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 19: Forever And A Day at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** I Will Remember You.

 **Summary:** Giving up mortality and his chance of true happiness hurts, but Angel will always remember.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Being alive after centuries as a vampire is indescribable. Everything is more intense; the world has never looked more dazzling, food tastes incredible, and Buffy… Angel just wants to look at her, touch her, kiss her, taste her, love her and never stop. They can be together now, have everything they've ever wanted from each other. It's beyond perfect, and yet…

Without his vamp strength he can get hurt, and he doesn't want Buffy having to worry about protecting him.

Giving up mortality again is the right thing to do; Buffy won't remember, but Angel will, for eternity, and beyond.

.

The End


	13. Appreciated

**Title:** Appreciated

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angel, Jonathan, Others.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 3: Applaud at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** The Prom.

 **Summary:** Buffy is glad that she went to her senior prom.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple Drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The senior prom should have been one of the best evenings of Buffy's life. She'd been so looking forward to wearing a beautiful dress, dancing with her handsome boyfriend, and having that one magical night all teenage girls dreamed of.

But then Angel had dropped the bombshell; he was leaving Sunnydale, breaking up with her and going… somewhere else. He didn't know where, just somewhere away from her, because he'd decided they shouldn't be together anymore. It didn't matter what she wanted, he hadn't even bothered to ask her. Couldn't he at least have waited until after the prom? Did she matter so little to him?

Deep down she knew she was being unfair, Angel was just trying to do the right thing, but it still hurt, so much so Buffy almost didn't bother attending the prom at all. What was the point of going without a date? But she already had the dress, it would have been a shame not to wear it, and anyway even though she'd dealt with all the hellhounds she figured she should probably stick around just to make sure nothing else bad happened. She had a responsibility to make sure everything went off without a hitch, didn't she? That was her role in life and she accepted it. Normality had never been on the cards, not for her.

Being the slayer meant putting her life on the line with never a thought of thanks or recognition, but as Jonathan made his speech and she walked up onto the stage amid tumultuous applause to accept the Class Protector award…

Nobody really talked about Sunnydale's weirdness, but it hadn't gone unnoticed, and neither had she. It warmed her heart to know that everything she'd done over the past three years was appreciated.

Sometimes people surprised you.

.

The End


	14. Popular

**Title:** Popular

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Cordelia.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 4: Cattle at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season One.

 **Summary:** Cordelia doesn't always enjoy being miss popularity.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double Drabble.

.

 **Guest:** Thank you, glad you liked it!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Cordelia is wealthy, privileged, popular, and she enjoys being the centre of attention. The other girls cluster around her, hanging on her every word, hoping a little of her popularity will rub off on them, vainly imagining they can be anything like her. But really, who are they kidding?

They're like cattle, or sheep. They have no opinions of their own; they follow the herd, which in turn means following her example. They like what she likes, whether that's music, fashion, or boys. She's the trendsetter and they're a bunch of wannabes…

She spends all her time working hard to impress them, and what for? So they can copy her outfits, do their makeup and hair the way she does, make cow eyes at the boys she's interested in? Each and every one of them would stab her in the back given half a chance. She can't let any of them get too close.

They listen to her but they don't hear, too busy agreeing with everything she says. It's exhausting being the swan to their ugly ducklings, but at least surrounded by them she feels less alone.

Sometimes she wonders what it would be like to have real friends.

.

The End


	15. Family

**Title:** Family

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Tara, Willow, Tara's family.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 22: The Ties That Bind at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Just after Family.

 **Summary:** Tara learns the true meaning of family.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple Drabble. For Boris Yeltsin.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The ties that bind a family together can be complicated, and they're not always based on love. After years of being told that she's a demon Tara's having to accept that her dad and brother lied to her, all because they wanted her to stay home and take care of them, do the cooking and the cleaning. That's not love; it's slavery. That's what Willow tells her anyway.

Tara has never felt anything like the acceptance she's found with Willow. She's always associated family with duty and obedience on her part, tolerance on theirs, rather than love and respect. Her world has been turned upside down and it's a bit confusing, but not really in a bad way. She doesn't need to be afraid of herself anymore; her demon side was never anything more than a cruel fantasy created to keep her in line, there was never any truth in it.

Willow says Dad and Donny don't deserve her and that Tara doesn't owe them anything except her contempt, but it's not easy letting go of the past. She'd thought she'd left it all behind by coming to college in Sunnydale, but they followed, intending to take her back with them.

"They have no right to call themselves your family. Everything they did and said was out of selfishness, and that's not what family is about. Just because you're related to them doesn't mean they own you. You don't belong to anyone but yourself!"

"That's not true," Tara tells her, smiling shyly. "I belong to you. Everything I am is yours."

Family isn't always about blood relationships; it's about being there for each other, caring and sharing and supporting, no matter what. It's about love, and trust, and believing in each other.

Willow and her friends are Tara's family now.

.

The End


	16. Remembering

**Title:** Remembering

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel, Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 3: I Remember Now at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Beauty and the Beasts.

 **Summary:** Angel returns from the Hell dimension.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The torments last for eternity, perhaps longer; time has no meaning in this place, there's only the suffering he deserves.

When everything changes in a burst of light he doesn't know why, just that he's no longer in the midst of heat and flames, but somewhere cold and dark. He almost feels he should recognise it, but doesn't. Is this some new kind of torment, the next stage of his punishment?

He hunts for food, is captured and chained. His captor, a girl, seems familiar but memory escapes him until danger threatens. He's compelled to help her…

…and remembers.

"Buffy."

.

The End


	17. Changes

**Title:** Changes

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Oz

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 5: Confine at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Phases.

 **Summary:** Oz is going through some unexpected changes…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double Drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Thanks to his little cousin Jordy, Oz is going through some changes. It's… confusing, and a little worrying, 'cause a girl is dead and aside from waking up in the woods naked, he doesn't remember a thing from last night. Did he kill her and just not remember?

If he did then the best thing he can do is make sure he can't harm anyone else come moonrise tonight. He'll chain himself up before he changes, lock himself in the basement… problem solved.

It's a solid plan of action, he's sure it would've worked, only Willow picks a seriously bad time to be assertive and demand an explanation for his recent odd behaviour, and Oz would really rather she not know what he's becoming. Not that he gets any choice in the matter; the moon rises and he transforms; after that everything's a blank until the moon sets again and he finds himself… confined, in the school library's book cage. Naked of course.

He shrugs; it's more or less what he'd planned even if the venue isn't the one he would've chosen. With luck it means he didn't hurt anyone while he wasn't himself.

Could've been worse. He can deal.

.

The End


	18. Betrayed

**Title:** Betrayed

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Riley, Joyce.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 24: In The Woods at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Into The Woods.

 **Summary:** Buffy had thought things were looking up…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Everything should've been looking up; the bad stuff over and done. Buffy's mom had come through her surgery well; she was recovering, and the doctor had sounded optimistic.

Life should've been returning to normal, slaying, college, boyfriend… She'd trusted Riley, completely, and all this time he'd been… What? Cheating on her? Yes, because paying vampires to bite him and suck his blood was a betrayal. He was going to the monsters she was sworn to kill to get something he apparently couldn't get from her.

She'd thought she was out of the woods, never realising just how deep they were.

.

The End


	19. Discovery

**Title:** Discovery

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Xander, mentions Willow and Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 6: Deep at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Towards the end of Season One.

 **Summary:** Xander has learned a few unexpected things about himself since meeting Buffy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple Drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Xander has never been one of the world's deep thinkers. He's not shallow, by any means; he's sincere and fiercely loyal in his friendships, would do anything to help the people who mean the most to him, but he's far from perfect. He's human and he makes mistakes, although he always tries to do the right thing. As long as it doesn't mean getting the crap beaten out of him.

He must have been at the end of the line when they were handing out smarts though; unlike his best bud Willow, nobody could ever accuse him of being a brainiac. If he manages to graduate high school it'll be down to Will's efforts at explaining the things he struggles to understand, especially math. He's doing his best not to think about that for the moment; graduation is still some way off, and other things are taking precedence.

His whole world has been turned upside down, and all it took was the arrival of a new girl at school. Buffy would be amazing even if she were just an ordinary, very pretty teenage girl, but she's so much more than that. She's the Slayer; it's her job, her destiny, to fight vampires and demons, stop the spread of their evil.

Vampires! Not characters out of horror movies but the real blood-sucking deal! They terrify him to the depths of his soul, but they've taught him something too. Coward he may be, but deep inside, he's found reserves of courage and determination he never knew he had. Maybe part of it is his desire to impress Buffy, but it's also that she inspires him to be the best he can be. He was leading a perfectly ordinary, mostly boring life until she came along, and now…

He's never felt more alive.

.

The End


	20. The Key

**Title:** The Key

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dawn.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 7: Masquerade at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Blood Ties.

 **Summary:** Dawn doesn't know what to think.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dawn's whole existence has been turned upside since learning she's not real. All her life, all her memories, none of it ever happened, except for the very recent stuff. Before that… she's not sure what she was. The Key; what does that even mean? The key to what?

It's confusing and scary, she feels adrift, without an anchor. It's not like she was deliberately misleading anyone, playing out some kind of elaborate masquerade for purposes of her own. She has no idea what's going on except that she was put here so Buffy would keep her safe.

But from who?

.

The End


	21. Not Like Them

**Title:** Not Like Them

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel, Buffy, Scoobies.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 30: Almost Human at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season One or early Season Two.

 **Summary:** Being with Buffy makes Angel almost feel human.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

When he's alone with Buffy, or when they're hanging out with all her friends, for the first time since he regained his soul Angel feels like he belongs. He's part of something good after being out in the cold, isolated and alone for so long.

Sometimes he almost forgets that he's not like them, not a living, breathing human being. He's a monster, a demon in a stolen body, it's just that in his case the body's previous owner is also in residence. Does that make him half human, or half demon?

It hardly matters; he's still just as dead.

.

The End


	22. Independence

**Title:** Independence

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Faith, Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 8: Charity at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Towards the end of Season Three.

 **Summary:** Faith tries to convince herself that she's better off on her own.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double Drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Faith was nobody's charity case. She was the Slayer, she could take care of herself; she didn't need anyone else. So what that she'd lost her watcher? What do it matter? She knew her job. Watchers just got in the way, or got themselves killed. Better not to be responsible for anyone else's safety. With only herself to take care of, only her own wits to rely on, Faith could go anywhere and do anything. She'd never been big on all the rules anyway.

Footloose and fancy free, that was the way to be. Not like Buffy, trying to juggle school and homework, a home life, friendships, and training on top of the actual slaying. What was the point of all that baggage? Faith's way was simpler, better; she had the kind of freedom Buffy could only dream of.

If Buffy wanted to be the goody two shoes, toe the line and let herself be walked all over, that was her choice, but nobody pushed Faith around, not anymore. She'd take whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it; clothes, weapons, men… no one could stop her, and if they had any sense they wouldn't even try.

She'd show them all!

.

The End


	23. Seize The Moment

**Title:** Seize The Moment

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Willow, Buffy, Xander, Thomas.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 9: Forward at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Welcome to the Hellmouth.

 **Summary:** When Willow takes Buffy's advice to seize the moment, she lives to regret it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Quadruple Drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Willow is sure she could never be as confident as Buffy. Her new friend isn't afraid of anything; she can actually talk to boys without stuttering or going bright red. Willow can talk to Xander and Jesse, but they don't really count as boys because she's known them so long; they're her friends. Yes, there's that whole crush thing she has on Xander, but he doesn't know about it so that takes the pressure off.

If there was ever any boy/girl thing between them she probably wouldn't be any better at speaking to Xander than she is with any other boy she likes. Just the thought of telling her best friend how she feels about him makes her want to curl up in a corner and hide. From what she's seen, boys are looking for a bit more than that in potential girlfriends. She's obviously doomed to lovelessness.

But then Buffy tells Willow her philosophy. "Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead."

It strikes Willow as good advice because it's true; you never know what tomorrow might bring and waiting too long might mean you miss out on all the good things in life.

Screwing up every ounce of courage she has, Willow looks around and picks a boy; he's nice looking, and he doesn't seem to be with anyone, which is good because it would be so awkward if he had a girlfriend already. Heart pounding so loudly she's sure everyone must be able to hear it, even over the loud music, Willow takes a deep breath and, trying to still her trembling hands, goes over to talk to him; she can scarcely believe she's being so forward!

And he doesn't laugh at her, he doesn't brush her off; they dance and he asks if she'd like to go to the ice cream parlour with him. That will mean it's just the two of them, but she says yes anyway. What has she got to lose?

Everything, it turns out, including her life. Why is it the first boy she's ever got up the nerve to talk to turns out to be a vampire after her blood? Is the universe trying to tell her something? It sure looks that way, probably safer to swear off boys for good.

Suddenly, ending up an old maid with nothing but a bunch of cats for company doesn't sound so bad.

.

The End


	24. A Simple Spell

**Title:** A Simple Spell

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Willow, Tara.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 22: Forgotten at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season Six: All The Way.

 **Summary:** Willow doesn't see anything wrong with making Tara forget their fight.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It's a simple spell, Willow tells herself, not big magic, and the flower is… Well, if Tara finds it there's nothing significant about it, just a sprig of dried herb. No big deal. She can't stand Tara being mad at her, doesn't want to fight, wants everything to go back to normal. What's so bad about that?

So a little forgetfulness spell, that's all. As far as Tara is concerned, the fight never happened. It's for the best; there's so much else going on, there always is. Besides, Tara's just overreacting. She's not really using magic too much.

Is she?

.

The End


	25. Christmas Eve Kiss

**Title:** Christmas Eve Kiss

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angel.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 10: Mistletoe at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** First half of Season Two.

 **Summary:** It's Christmas Eve and while everyone else is having fun, Buffy is patrolling.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Quadruple Drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Patrol didn't stop for the holidays; vamps weren't exactly religious so the only reason Christmas might feature high on their calendars was as a suitable occasion for a mass slaughter. Being demons, they relished committing atrocities on holy days, proving how evil they were, thumbing their noses at the forces of good.

So here Buffy was, on Christmas Eve, doing the rounds of the local graveyards to make sure none of the undead were rising. Fun, fun, fun.

Not.

She should be hanging out with her friends, or at home drinking hot cocoa with her mom, or maybe even out on a date. The kinds of things normal teenage girls got to do, girls who weren't the Slayer.

Duty first, that was the story of her life. Slaying came before friends, before family, before schoolwork, revision, exams… Having any kind of personal life was at the very bottom of a Slayer's list of priorities, squeezed into whatever small amount of time could be spared from patrolling and training and research.

Was she bitter about having no life?

Hell yes, but it didn't change anything, just made her feel worse.

"Thought I might find you here."

Buffy whirled, instinctively raising the stake gripped in her hand, only to relax as her brain caught up with her Slayer reflexes. "Angel! Don't sneak up on me like that! I might've dusted you!"

Angel raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be quiet, I thought you would've heard me."

"Yeah, I was… thinking." Buffy smiled sheepishly.

"What about?"

"Oh, about how my life sucks. Everyone but me is out enjoying Christmas Eve and here I am in a graveyard."

"Not where you want to be."

"No. Although, things did just get about a hundred percent better."

"Really?" Angel's eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled like that, setting butterflies fluttering in Buffy's stomach. "Why might that be?" There was a teasing note to his voice.

"You know." She started towards him but he held up one hand to stop her.

"Don't move, stay right where you are."

"Why?" Buffy looked around herself. "Is there something…?"

Angel crossed the distance between them in a few strides, pulling her close and kissing her, slow and lingering, making her toes curl.

"Wow!"

Pointing overhead, Angel grinned. "Mistletoe. I couldn't resist."

Buffy grinned back. "Mistletoe, huh? Guess we'd better make the most of it."

.

The End


	26. Setting The Mood

**Title:** Setting The Mood

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel, Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 11: Candlestick at sunnydalescribe.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Second half of Season Three.

 **Summary:** Angel prepares to spend an evening in with Buffy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Quadruple Drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Everything's electric these days, there's power to every home and business, enough to provide light and heat, and everything else people living in a civilised country expect. Refrigeration is useful for storing blood, and the microwave makes warming it to a more palatable temperature simplicity itself. Angel's grateful for washing machines too; vampires don't sweat but their clothes still get dirty and doing laundry by hand is a pain.

Before he'd regained his soul, Angel would have simply stolen whatever clothing caught his eye and discarded his bloodstained and mud-splattered garments, but his conscience will no longer permit that, and he can't exactly get a job to pay for the things he needs.

On the whole, he likes the convenience of electricity, but he finds the illumination provided by electric lights harsh and unforgiving, making the pallor of his skin stand out. Candlelight is so much gentler, imparting a warm glow to everything it touches. More romantic too, although until Buffy came into his life, creating a romantic ambience in whatever place he called home really hadn't been high on his list of priorities.

That was then and this is now. Lighting a taper at the fire, Angel sets the flame first to the candles in the matching pair of candlesticks at each end of the mantelpiece and then to the ones in the candelabra that stands on the massive antique sideboard. The flickering flames of the candles and the fire make the area around the fireplace an intimate, cosy haven and he wonders briefly if it's too much. Intimacy between himself and Buffy is out of the question now, but she deserves what romance he can give her, even if it's just mood lighting and a bit of warmth on a chilly evening.

They'll sit together and talk, about Buffy's day, her friends, her classes. Maybe they'll train together; Angel is almost back to full strength now, and there's still a lot he can teach the Slayer. Whatever advantages against demons and other vampires he can give her, he will, whether that be knowledge or fighting techniques. Anything that might help keep her alive in a world where so many monsters are out to kill her.

But most of all, he wants to give her someone she can talk to about anything, knowing she'll be heard and not judged. He can do that much for her, if nothing else.

.

The End


	27. Love Hurts

**Title:** Love Hurts

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel, Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 27: Heaven Or Hell at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Somewhere in Season Three.

 **Summary:** Being in love is wonderful, but it can also be painful.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Loving Buffy is heaven, the sweetest of all emotions. She's so young, so vibrantly alive, that it almost makes his heart ache to look at her, and if it were still beating it would pound out the rhythm of her name all day long.

The scent of her, the sound of her voice, the touch of her hand, so small and deceptively fragile… everything about her gives new meaning and purpose to his existence after decades of emptiness.

But loving her is hell too; it hurts, because however much he longs to be with her, his curse makes it impossible.

.

The End


	28. New Start

**Title:** New Start

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Welcome To The Hellmouth.

 **Summary:** After getting kicked out of her old school in L.A., Buffy is facing a new start in a new town. How bad can it be?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

New town, new home, new school, but the same old Buffy. This is supposed to be a whole new start for her, but how can it be when she's still bound by her duty as the Slayer? The one girl in all the world…

Put simply, it sucks. She wishes she could be the girl she was before she found out vampires were real, but that girl doesn't exist anymore. Buffy sometimes wonders if she ever did, or if that part of her life was a dream she once had.

Still, what could possibly happen in a town called Sunnydale?

.

The End


	29. Owning Up

**Title:** Owning Up

 **Fandom:** BtVS

 **Author:** badly_knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Joyce, Angel.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Written Using:** The dw100 prompt Confessions.

 **Setting:** Passion.

 **Summary:** Now that Angel's told Joyce about their night together, Buffy will have to admit she slept with him.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Confessing to her mother that she had sex with a boy is one of the hardest things Buffy's ever had to do. Maybe she could have tried lying about it, told her mom that Angel was delusional, that she'd said no and this was his idea of payback, but she can't bring herself to add more lies. Her relationship with her mom is on shaky enough ground as it is, what with having to hide that she's the Slayer and that vampires and demons exist. The last thing she needs is to make things worse.

If what Angelus told her mom hasn't done that already.

The worst part is seeing the disappointment in her mom's face. It's a look Buffy's already seen far too many times, when she's been in trouble at school for fighting or cutting classes, and it cuts like a knife. Sometimes Buffy wishes she didn't have to hide anything, could just be completely honest, but if she tried that her mom would probably think she'd lost her mind. In her darkest moments Buffy wonders if maybe she has, and all she thinks is real is just some weird delusion. Would that be better or worse? She doesn't know.

Her life feels real though, and she has to act as if it is, so she answers all her mom's questions, tries to explain without giving away how much older than her Angel really is.

"He wasn't like this before." And isn't that the understatement to end them all? Angel, her Angel, was good, kind, and gentle. What he's become without his soul is anything but.

She's made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. It's easy to say she hadn't known what the consequences would be, but what difference does that make now?

None at all.

.

The End


	30. In Vain

**Title:** In Vain

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, The Master, Giles.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Challenge:** 124: Deep Down at drabble_weekly.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Prophecy Girl.

 **Summary:** Buffy goes to meet the Master and fulfil the prophecy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy thinks for a while about running away. If she isn't here to face the Master then the prophecy can't happen, right? She'll get to live, for a while longer anyway.

But that's not how things work. She's the Slayer; nobody else can take her place in this, not even Giles, no matter how badly he might want to spare her. She doesn't want to die, but she can't risk the Master getting loose; if he does it will literally mean the end of the world. What's her life compared to that? If she dies another Slayer will take her place, protecting the world from demons and vampires.

So she goes out into the night, finds the boy, lets him lead her down beneath Sunnydale, deeper and deeper underground, to where the Master waits for her, trapped in the ruins of an old church, buried during a long ago earthquake.

He's ugly, but she knew that already; she's seen his face in countless nightmares. He's scary, but he's the oldest vampire she's ever faced so that's a given. He's gloating, and that's the worst part, because her death will free him.

This was all in vain. She shouldn't have come.

.

The End


	31. Day And Night

**Title:** Day And Night

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 40: Sundown at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Somewhere in the first three seasons.

 **Summary:** Normal girl by day, Slayer by night.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Other demon species are less picky, but vamps seldom venture outside before sundown. Sunburn isn't just a minor inconvenience for them; it's literal, flames and everything. Overcast days they can sometimes get away with it if they stick to the shadows, but this is California; most days sunshine's kind of a given.

Still, vampires outnumber the other demons, so during daylight Buffy can sometimes feel almost like a regular teen, with the usual teen problems of grades, homework, boys, and fitting in.

But once the sun sets her life veers into the Twilight Zone where normality is a distant dream.

.

The End


	32. Unconditional

**Title:** Unconditional

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angel.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Challenge:** 126: Just The Way You Are at drabble_weekly.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Early Season 2.

 **Summary:** Buffy and Angel are from two different worlds, but that doesn't change the way they feel about each other.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy is a human teenager, and the Slayer no less, while Angel is a centuries old vampire, so their relationship isn't exactly normal to begin with. Even without taking the unnaturally wide age gap between them into account they should be mortal enemies, each of them seeking to kill the other.

But Angel isn't your everyday vampire; in fact he's unique among bloodsuckers in that he's been cursed with the restoration of his human soul. It doesn't make him any less a vampire, he's still one of the undead, a very well preserved human corpse inhabited by a demon, but his soul is in control; he's prey to all the finer human emotions: Grief, shame, guilt, pity, regret, empathy, and above all, love.

Being the Slayer, Buffy isn't your average teen either; she's had to grow up far faster than any of her peers. She understands exactly what Angel is, knows his history, and yet none of it matters to her because she can see past what he once was to the man he is now, just as he sees past the Slayer to the girl.

She wishes he could be fully human, but loves him just as he is.

.

The End


	33. Secrets

**Title:** Secrets

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angel.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 42: It's A Secret at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Homecoming.

 **Summary:** This is one secret Buffy can't even share with the people she trusts the most.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy's become adept at keeping secrets, but this one's a biggie, something she has to hide even from her best and closest friends. They wouldn't understand.

She and Angel are over, but she can't simply abandon him. He needs her; he's still too weak to fend for himself, and anyway, it's her fault he's the way he is. Her fault he lost his soul, her fault he spent an eternity being tortured in a hell dimension. She owes him; she can't betray him. If anyone knew he was back, they'd kill him; she can't allow that.

She still loves him.

.

The End


	34. Regrets

**Title:** Regrets

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angelus.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Written For:** Challenge 2: Cruel at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Surprise.

 **Summary:** To her bewilderment, the day after their night together, Angel has turned cold and unkind towards Buffy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Literally overnight, from being so tender and loving Angel had turned hard and cruel, taunting Buffy. She'd expected to wake up in his arms, or at least beside him, after their night together but instead she'd woken to a cold and empty bed, and when Angel had finally returned, he was… changed.

Buffy couldn't understand why he was being so mean, she even asked him outright if she'd done something wrong, if she hadn't been good enough, and he'd laughed.

"You were great. Really. I thought you were a pro."

His words cut like a knife, and then he was gone, leaving her heartbroken and confused.

It took him targeting her friends, threatening their lives, for Buffy to accept that the Angel she knew was gone. So was the soul that had changed him from one of the most vicious vampires the world had ever known to someone filled with remorse, and desperate to make amends for his past acts of brutality.

The gypsies' curse had been designed to make him suffer, and it had until Buffy had come along and made him truly happy. Now the whole of Sunnydale would suffer, all because two people had fallen in love.

.

The End


	35. Beyond Price

**Title:** Beyond Price

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 45: That Precious Thing at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Pre-Series.

 **Summary:** Since being cursed, Angel has gained something worth more to him than any amount of riches.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

When he'd first been turned, Angel had revelled in the freedom, taking whatever he wanted, whether it be fancy clothes, jewellery, money, or the lifeblood of his human victims. He'd found it a heady experience, wanting for nothing, and had delighted in tormenting his victims by taking whatever was most precious to them; their wealth, their wives, their children, their sanity…

Then the gypsies cursed him and he'd realised all he'd had as a vampire had been worthless; none of it had mattered. How could any amount of wealth and finery compare to that most precious thing, his human soul?

.

The End


	36. Never Ending

**Title:** Never Ending

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, mentions Joyce and Giles.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 46: Round And Round at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season One.

 **Summary:** Buffy's life is an endless round of duties and responsibilities.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Life is pulling Buffy in all directions and it never ends; every day is the same. Up in the morning and off to school, training with Giles during free periods and at the end of the school day, then home and a mad rush to get homework done and have something to eat before heading out on patrol. If she's lucky she might be able to spare enough time to stop by The Bronze and hang out with her friends for a bit, but she's just as likely to be too busy battling vampires or demons to put in an appearance.

She trails home in the early hours, long after her mom thinks she's in bed asleep, sneaks in the window and falls into bed for a few short hours' rest, only to get up the next day and do it all again. This is what her life has become, round and around, like she's trapped on a carousel that never stops.

The weekends are no better; there's still homework to do, more training, and vamps work seven days a week so she has to do the same. Who does she need to talk to about getting a day off?

.

The End


	37. Working Conditions

**Title:** Working Conditions

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Giles.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 5: Union at tripledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Late in Season One.

 **Summary:** There are a lot of downsides to being the Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"There should be a Slayer's union," Buffy grumbled, fingering a rip in her top. "Somewhere I could complain to about the long hours, poor working conditions, and lack of pay. Look at this; another outfit ruined, and do I get compensation to buy a replacement? No! Instead I get to listen to another lecture from my mother about being careless with my clothes. I just dealt with a nest of nasty demons, and what do I get for it? Nada!"

"You get the satisfaction of a job well done," Giles said primly, his expression disapproving.

"Satisfaction doesn't make up for the damage to my wardrobe, or the fact that once again I had to turn down a potential date. Do you know how many boys have asked me out since I moved to Sunnydale? Two! I almost got the first one killed, and now I had to tell this one I couldn't go out with him because I was busy! I can forget about him ever asking me out again. If there was a union I could strike for shorter hours and a clothes allowance!"

"I hardly think a union of one would work, Buffy. You are the Slayer, singular."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the spiel by heart, only one in all the world, yada yada. There's an idea; there should be more of us, one in every city with a major vampire presence. No, make that two, then we could take turns being on duty and team up for anything big."

"There's only ever one Slayer at a time, Buffy; that's the way it's always been. For a new Slayer to be called…"

"I would have to die, I know; for the record, it sucks. How am I gonna explain my top?"

Giles sighed. "I'll buy you a replacement."

.

The End


	38. Rescue Mission

**Title:** Rescue Mission

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angel.

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** The Harvest.

 **Summary:** So much for Sunnydale being a quiet place to live…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The Harvest is coming, that's what mister tall, dark, and annoying told her. So far that's all Buffy knows. It's not enough, but Giles is busy researching, and Buffy has a potential friend to rescue.

She's barely spoken to Jesse. It doesn't matter though; he seems nice, and she's not about to just leave him to his fate. If it's not already too late.

The mausoleum looks less creepy by daylight, and somehow she's not surprised when cryptic guy appears with more helpfully vague information. What is it with him?

Maybe she'll figure him out someday. Just not right now.

.

The End


	39. Not Related

**Title:** Not Related

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Dawn.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 011: Unrelated at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** No Place Like Home and after.

 **Summary:** The truth about Dawn's origins doesn't change the fact that she's Buffy's sister in every way that matters.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble. 200 words first try.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It's weird for Buffy to realise she and Dawn aren't actually related, even though she has clear memories of growing up with a younger sister. All those memories are false, constructs created by whoever it was disguised the Key as a young girl.

Dawn was never born, never a baby, never the nuisance sister Buffy recalls taking her stuff without asking and being a pain, at least not until recently.

It's even weirder to realise that she's not the only one to have her memories tampered with. Giles and all her friends have been just as convinced about Buffy having a younger sister, and until the brain tumour started affecting her, Buffy's mom believed it too.

Maybe it doesn't matter that Dawn isn't really her sister, because even if she wasn't human before, she is now. She's just a kid, scared, confused, and in danger from… something, or someone; Buffy's not sure what yet. But she is sure of one thing; Dawn needs her protection, she has to be kept safe.

Dawn's still a pain and a nuisances, still snoops around in Buffy's stuff, but who cares that they're not related? Buffy loves her as the sister she's never had.

.

The End


	40. Bored

**Title:** Bored

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Willow, Giles.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 7: Terminal at tripledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season Two.

 **Summary:** Buffy isn't exactly cut out for doing research.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy slumped at the library's table and tried her best not to yawn, but she was fighting a losing battle. She knew researching the latest Big Bad to visit Sunnydale was important, that the more she knew about what she'd be facing the better it would be for everyone concerned, but books weren't really her thing, and the ancient volumes in Giles' extensive collection were an acquired taste at the best of times, their contents as dry and dusty as their covers.

She just wanted up and at whatever was coming, preferably while she was still capable of moving; she was action girl, not research girl, although right now she felt more like dying of terminal boredom girl. Death by research; what an uninspiring way to go.

Her mind wandered to the previous night's patrol, and to Angel, wondering what he was doing right now, and if he was thinking of her.

She idly turned the page of the book in front if her, not registering anything that was written on it. Her eyes had zoned out some time ago, losing focus, and honestly, if something didn't happen soon she was gonna fall asleep right here, her face mashed against the pages, and probably drooling. Giles wouldn't be happy if she made the ink go all smeary and illegible.

"Aha!"

Willow's cry of triumph was so loud and unexpected that Buffy jerked upright and almost fell off her chair.

"What is it, Will, did you find something?"

"I'm not sure, I think so."

"Let me see." Giles was at Willow's shoulder in seconds, leaning over to read what she'd found. "Ah, yes; excellent work, Willow. This could be just what Buffy needs."

Buffy grinned savagely; finally, time to go to work. This demon wasn't going to know what hit it!

.

The End


	41. Like Sunlight

**Title:** Like Sunlight

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel, Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 9: Fragrant at sesquidrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Early Season Two.

 **Summary:** Buffy is like a splash of sunlight in Angel's dark existence.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Drabble and a half, 150 words.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Angel loves Buffy's hair; it's golden like he imagines the sunlight on fields of ripe corn would be, or a beach on a summer's day. Being a vampire he can't tolerate sunlight, he's a creature of the night, destined to skulk in the shadows, but every time he sees her, Buffy's bright hair brings a splash of sunlight into his undead existence, and it fills him with a sense almost of euphoria.

Her hair smells as wonderful as it looks. When he holds her close he can't help burying his nose in it, breathing in the fragrance of her shampoo; she smells of apples, and vanilla, and the subtle floral scent she favours. Being near her fills all his enhanced vampire senses, to the point where he feels he could happily drown in her forever.

Surely this must be what real love feels like; he can't imagine existing without her.

.

The End


	42. Giles' Collection

**Title:** Giles' Collection

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Giles

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 014: Reference at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season One.

 **Summary:** The reference section of Sunnydale High's library is a bit out of the ordinary.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble. 200 words first try.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

For a school library, the one at Sunnydale high has a rather… unusual reference section. Oh, it has all the usual kinds of books, history, geography, science, math, dictionaries and thesauri, copies of all the standard textbooks students are supposed to read. There are sections devoted to poetry, great works of literature, novels in a wide range of genres, even books on music and art.

Unlike most high school libraries, however, Sunnydale has a remarkable collection of books on the occult and mythology. Vampires, demons, incubi, succubi, werewolves, witches, and everything related to them. Some of the books are the standard kind available in mainstream bookshops; there's even the complete Time Life collection on the paranormal. Others are incredibly old, books of lore and prophecy, many handwritten centuries ago. They range from the lurid and fantastical, to the dry and academical, and cover just about everything a student of the paranormal could ever want to know on the subject.

Giles knows the contents of many of the books almost off by heart, which shouldn't be surprising; the collection is his after all. But despite its comprehensiveness, it's by no means complete; it's what he doesn't have that worries him most.

.

The End


	43. The Presentation

**Title:** The Presentation

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Giles, Buffy, Scoobies.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 8: Conference at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Hush.

 **Summary:** Giles has information for Buffy and her friends on the latest menace threatening Sunnydale, so he calls a somewhat unorthodox meeting.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

With the entire town rendered speechless by demonic entities, Giles gathers Buffy and the Scoobies for a conference of sorts in one of the university's lecture halls, which happens to have a very useful overhead projector. They might as well make use of the available facilities since lectures, along with everything else not considered essential, have been cancelled until further notice.

It's a peculiar strategy meeting, with communication limited to writing, drawing pictures, several dubious attempts at mime, and some hit and miss lip-reading, but under current circumstances they must use whatever tools they have at their disposal. Hence the projector.

Giles is quite proud of the presentation he's created from what he's learned; he worked hard on the transparencies, even including illustrations. Not much more than stick figures it's true, he's nowhere near as talented an artist as Olivia is, but the drawings don't need to be elaborate; they get the necessary information across quite effectively, if he says so himself.

Meeting over, he assigns duties; Buffy will patrol as usual, try to keep the Gentlemen from acquiring any more hearts, while the rest of them continue with research. There must be some way to get their voices back.

.

The End


	44. Breath Of Life

**Title:** Breath Of Life

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel, Xander, Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 010: Life-Giving at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Prophecy Girl.

 **Summary:** Buffy needs something Angel can't give her: the kiss of life.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Angel's unbeating heart sinks as he and Xander drag Buffy out of the shallow pool. She's so still and pale, her golden hair limp and bedraggled; he doesn't need to check her to know she isn't breathing, that her heart is as still as his own. Buffy is dead.

They were too slow getting down here, and if Xander hadn't shamed him into it Angel knows he wouldn't be here at all, but even though he is here, there's still nothing he can do to help the girl he loves. He's a vampire, an animated corpse; no heartbeat, no blood circulation, and most importantly, no breath.

It's breath that Buffy needs, life-giving air forced into her lungs to bring her back. For Buffy's sake Angel would fight any demon or monster that came along, but he can't breathe for her. Xander can.

"You have to do it. I have no breath." Never has he hated what he is more than at this moment, having to rely on Xander to save the life of the girl they both love.

He can't let jealousy get in the way; what matters is that Buffy gets another chance to live, by whatever means necessary.

.

The End


	45. Lifeless

**Title:** Lifeless

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 1: Sociable at tripledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season One.

 **Summary:** Sometimes Buffy wishes she could find time to have a social life.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

There were times Buffy truly hated her life. She was sixteen, and while all the other kids her age had packed social calendars, dating, going to parties, and hanging out with friends at the mall, she was either knee-deep in school work, training with Giles, or on patrol. Sometimes she just got so tired of being told she had to be responsible.

She got it, she did; being the Slayer and battling vampires and demons was important, but all her responsibilities left her no time for being sociable. No wonder she got treated like an outcast by most of her peers; they saw her as the weird girl, the one to be avoided, while her teachers saw her as a troublemaker. If they only knew how much trouble she was preventing… Not that she could tell them; they were better off not knowing, and they wouldn't believe her anyway. They'd have her hauled away in a straitjacket.

Honestly, if it weren't for Willow and Xander seeing past her surface weirdness she'd have no friends or social life at all. She loved her buds, was so grateful for the way they stood with her through everything, no matter how freaked out they got.

There was Angel too, although he wasn't exactly a friend. More of a tall, dark, brooding presence who showed up to issue dire warnings then vanished into the shadows again. She wished he'd hang around longer… Maybe there was potential there for more than friendship. She could wait while he made up his mind whether he was interested or not. It wasn't like boys were lining up to date her; most of them gave her a wide berth, and at least she wouldn't have to lie to him about her extracurricular activities.

Buffy sighed. "I have no life."

.

The End


	46. Her Gift

**Title:** Her Gift

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Dawn.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 3: Final Moments at sesquidrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** The Gift.

 **Summary:** Buffy is about to make the ultimate sacrifice for her sister.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Drabble and a half, 150 words.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

In her final moments, Buffy understands the first slayer's words: Death is your gift. It's not the death she deals out to vampires and demons, that's not what was meant, it's her own death, and her gift to her sister; Buffy dies and Dawn lives, it really is that simple.

It no longer matters to her that Dawn was created rather than born, a mystical key transformed into a young girl, because Dawn is her sister in all the ways that matter and Buffy cannot let her go to her death. She's so young, so innocent; she hasn't had the chance to really live yet, while Buffy just feels old and jaded, weighed down by too much responsibility.

The portal that's opening thanks to Dawn's spilled blood can only be closed the same way, but Buffy's blood is the same as Dawn's…

And so she jumps.

It's the only way.

.

The End


	47. Not To Blame

**Title:** Not To Blame

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Giles, Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 009: Blameworthy at tripledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Innocence.

 **Summary:** Giles finds he cannot blame Buffy for what happened with Angel.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Giles doesn't need to look at Buffy to know how bad she feels; her young heart has been shattered because she loved perhaps unwisely. Now at least one person is dead, and all of her friends' lives are in danger. She couldn't have known what would happen, however; as much as she blames herself, Giles finds he can't do the same. Since when is falling in love blameworthy?

Nevertheless, Buffy expects him to be disappointed in her, play the stern, disapproving father figure, and he could do that, if he felt the situation merited it, but Buffy has never looked younger or more vulnerable, and it's breaking his heart.

He swore when he was chosen as her Watcher that he would keep a professional distance; he's no parent, has little experience of teenaged girls, but she's smart in her way, brave, bold, and he's already come to love her as a daughter.

She doesn't need him to pile more guilt on her shoulders; she's already carrying more than enough. Any more and she might just crumble beneath the burden, right when she's needed the most. The Judge may have been dealt with, but Angelus is still out there, and Spike and Drusilla. This is far from over.

He could wag his finger at her, tell her she acted rashly, and she'd accept that chastisement as nothing more than she deserved. The Watcher's Council would most likely tell him it's his duty to do so; a Slayer consorting with a vampire is unheard of. But he's not going to do that, because Slayer or not, Buffy is still just a young girl who fell in love and is paying an undeserved price for it. She deserves his compassion, not blame.

All she'll get from him is his support, and his respect.

.

The End


	48. Insider Knowledge

**Title:** Insider Knowledge

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Giles, Angel.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 6: Veracity at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Early Season Two.

 **Summary:** Giles has mixed feelings towards Angel, but can't deny his usefulness.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Angel might be a vampire, and therefore technically the enemy, but there was a certain amount of veracity to what he was saying, having as he did an insider knowledge of demons and vampires.

Giles had been trained as a watcher since early childhood; his father had been one, as had his grandmother. It had always been expected that he'd follow in the family tradition, although for a time he'd rebelled against the idea. Nevertheless he'd studied demon and vampire lore extensively, read all the extant volumes from cover to cover, and was conversant with the history of all the most notorious vampires.

That being said, there was much the authors of his extensive library didn't know; they'd done a great deal of research into their subjects, but there was only so much a human could learn about the demon community, if it could be called that.

However much he'd studied vampires, Giles wasn't one himself; Angel was, and knew personally some of the vampires and demons Buffy had to go up against.

Still, it felt strange taking the advice of a reformed vampire. Giles doubted he'd ever entirely trust Angel, but only a fool ignored advice from an expert.

.

The End


	49. Demon Hunter

**Title:** Demon Hunter

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Sid, Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word Count:** 400

 **Spoilers:** The Puppet Show.

 **Summary:** Sid the demon hunter is determined to finally break the magical curse that turned him into a ventriloquist's dummy.

 **Content Notes:** None needed.

 **Written For:** Challenge 263: Magic at fan_flashworks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS, or the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** For TheConjuringMind. I hope this is what you wanted.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Sid may be a little short for a demon hunter, and okay, a lot wooden, but that's never stopped him before and he's not about to let it stop him now, not after everything he's been through to get to this point. He's already defeated six, just has one more to go, and then he'll be freed from the magical curse he's been under for the last few decades.

It's great motivation; being a dummy sucks like you wouldn't believe. He can't eat, drink, or enjoy the pleasures of the flesh… This is no kind of existence for a red-blooded man; it's torture watching everyone around him live their lives, never realising just how lucky they are. He'd give anything to be human again, to experience the pleasure and the pain of living; instead here he is, an animated dummy, and as if that wasn't bad enough, he's pretty sure he's developing woodworm.

On the plus side, he's closing in on that last pesky demon, and he's almost positive he knows which of the kids it is; the blonde girl. He's gotta admit the demon knows how to pick 'em; she's quite the hottie, all nubile and limber. If he was a few decades younger and still human…

Sid shakes his head, dismissing that thought and forcing his mind back on track; this is no time to get distracted, regardless of his quarry's physical attributes. He needs to keep in mind just what this creature does to survive, stealing young bodies and lives. If he doesn't finish this before the demon claims the human heart and brain it needs to keep its current form it'll escape and he'll have to wait seven long years before he gets another chance. After all this time he's so tired he just wants it to be over, no matter what it takes.

He waits impatiently until he can get the girl alone then attacks her, but despite taking her by surprise she fights him off. Having been so close to victory, the bitterness of defeat is like having a bucket of cold water dumped over him.

"You win. Now you can take your heart and your brain and move on," he tells her.

Only it's not over yet, because the girl thought Sid was the demon! They're fighting on the same side.

Hope blossoms in Sid's poor, unbeating wooden heart; there's still a chance.

.

The End


	50. Mission Briefing

**Title:** Mission Briefing

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Giles.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 2: The King Must Die at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Somewhere in Season Two.

 **Summary:** Buffy is a little confused about what her mission is this time.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"The king must die, Buffy, otherwise his minions will keep on coming," Giles said with impressive calm.

"Didn't I do this already with the Master?"

"Completely different circumstances. We're not talking about vampires but demons; they're a very different kettle of fish."

"So they're fish demons?"

Giles shoved a hand through his hair, somewhat flustered. "Well, yes, I suppose they are in a manner of speaking, or perhaps more reptilian in nature, but that's beside the point. The king controls them all, and will continue creating more servants until he himself is killed."

"This king; does he wear a crown?"

.

The End


	51. Not Just Research Girl

**Title:** Not Just Research Girl

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Willow, Buffy, Xander, Giles.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 6: Nerve at tripledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** I Robot, You Jane. Late in Season One.

 **Summary:** Willow is learning that she's a lot braver than she ever imagined.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Willow's never thought of herself as brave. Not that she's ever considered herself a coward either, but she prefers to stay in the background, not have everybody's attention focused on her. Speaking in front of the class makes her nervy; her hands go clammy, her voice gets squeaky, and she stammers. The very thought of being on stage in front of an audience is enough to make her want to hide under her bed and never come out, which is why she never signed up for drama club.

But now here she is helping her two best friends in the world battle demons and vampires.

She's not just research girl either, doing Internet searches, or poring through Giles' vast collection of old, dusty books on every paranormal subject you can imagine. That's part of her role of course; helping Giles is always fun and informative, and sometimes Willow reads the books just out of curiosity, because she's always been interested in learning and there's so much she doesn't know.

Sometimes though, she's out there with Buffy and Xander, patrolling, helping to keep the streets of Sunnydale safe for all the people who don't know that vampires and demons are real. She's even staked a vampire or two, and there was that whole thing with her online boyfriend Malcolm who turned out to be the demon Moloch.

That was kind of her bad. She'd accidentally released him from the book that had been his prison for centuries by scanning it into the school computers, but how was she to know that would happen? It had almost put her off dating boys for good though; demonic robots don't make good boyfriends.

Life is even more scary and dangerous now she knows what's out there, but that's okay. She's not facing it alone.

.

The End


	52. Moving On

**Title:** Moving On

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angel.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 006: Soul Searching at sesquidrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Becoming Part 2, and the beginning of Season 3.

 **Summary:** Buffy is finally coming to terms with killing Angel.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Drabble and a half, 150 words.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It's taken Buffy a lot of soul searching, and a lot of grief and tears, to accept that she did the right thing sacrificing Angel to prevent the rise of Acathla. She still feels raw inside, nothing can ever completely erase the pain of knowing Angel had his soul back when she killed him, that he was the man she loved once more, but in the end there hadn't been any choice. It's all part of being the Slayer, doing the right thing regardless of personal cost.

Still, she's at last made peace with what she had to do, even if she still wishes Willow's spell had failed, or had succeeded sooner, before Angelus had summoned the demon.

She has to move forward now, leave the past where it belongs, pick up the pieces of her life, and try to put them back together again.

But she'll never forget Angel.

.

The End


	53. Normal

**Title:** Normal

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angel, Riley.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 008: Now And Again at sesquidrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** A few episodes into Season 4.

 **Summary:** Buffy is dating Riley now, but that doesn't mean she's stopped missing Angel.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Drabble and a half, 150 words.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Every now and again Buffy still thinks about Angel, still misses his tall, brooding presence that made her feel so protected. Strange to think that the Slayer, scourge of demons and vampires, should ever feel in need of protection, but she'd felt safer in his arms than she ever had before or since. She misses that sense of security.

She's with Riley now, her nice, normal, human boyfriend, and she loves him. He's big and muscular, clever and funny, and he doesn't do brooding. He's the day to Angel's night, someone she can walk with in the sunshine, sleep with knowing she's not risking his immortal soul, do all the normal teenage things with. It's not completely uncomplicated, because she's still the Slayer and has to keep her Slaying activities from him, but it's as uncomplicated as her life is ever likely to get.

It's just a little bit… boring.

.

The End


	54. Reading The Future

**Title:** Reading The Future

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Willow, Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 002: Chiromancy at sesquidrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Somewhere in Season 4.

 **Summary:** Willow reads Buffy's future.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Drabble and a half, 150 words.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Willow studied Buffy's hand, tracing the lines, referring occasionally to the open book beside them on her friend's bed in their dorm room.

"This one's your life line. See that little break there? That's when the Master killed you and Xander brought you back, but see how long it stretches after that? You're going to have a long life."

"Not like other Slayers, huh?"

"Well, you're not like the Slayers who came before you. You've got a whole team backing you up."

"I have, haven't I? Go me!"

"You're teaching the Watchers Council a thing or two."

"Yep! Slayers are more effective when they don't work alone and in secret."

"It's the truth! Now let me see your love line… Hmmm, you'll have one, two, three, four, five… Wow! A lot of lovers."

Buffy smiled wistfully. "I'd settle for just one, some nice, normal, decent guy who'd be mine forever."

.

The End


	55. Undivided

**Title:** Undivided

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angelus, Buffy, Scoobies, Jenny.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 015: Divisible at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Passion.

 **Summary:** Angelus' plan to drive a wedge between Buffy and her friends isn't working.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Angelus' plan was to scare Buffy's friends, to pick apart her support system so she'd be alone and vulnerable. And they were scared; most of them had invited him inside their homes at one time or another, the places they thought of as 'safe', but it turned out the Scoobies as a whole weren't that easily divisible. It was a tactical error on his part; the harder he tried to drive them apart, isolate them from one another, the closer they drew together, forming a united front against him.

Still, it was fun, watching them scramble in panic, hanging up crosses, stringing garlic, revoking their invitations to him. They reminded him of cockroaches when the light was turned on; small, scrabbling things, but like cockroaches, they were survivors. It seemed that everything he did to them only served to make them stronger.

Scaring them wasn't having the desired effect, and he'd already squandered several chances to take a more direct approach, but he was nothing if not persistent, and he still had plenty of other options open to him.

The gypsy woman was becoming a serious problem; maybe he should make an example of her. That would get everyone's attention.

.

The End


	56. Smile For Me

**Title:** Smile For Me

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angel.

 **Rating:** G

 **Spoilers/Setting:** First half of Season Two.

 **Summary:** Buffy wishes Angel would smile more often.

 **Written Using:** The tw100 prompt 'Smile'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Angel is beautiful, yet he always looks so serious, even sad. Buffy supposes he hasn't had much to feel happy about over the last… however long it's been since he got his soul back. Remembering all the evil things he's done, the people he's killed, must be kind of a downer, even if it wasn't strictly Angel who was responsible.

From what he's told her, she knows the demon that took over his body when he became a vampire is still in there, it's just that his soul is there too, keeping the demon in check. That has to be rough; she can't honestly blame him for brooding, not when he has so much to brood about.

She wants him to be happy though; he deserves that, even if he doesn't think so. He's good now, fighting on the right side, killing vampires and demons, saving lives, and he's been doing that for a long time; longer than Buffy has been alive. Maybe he hasn't been good for as long as he was evil, not yet anyway, but it still has to count for something.

If only he'd smile more often, because when he does he lights up her world.

.

The End


	57. Improvisation

**Title:** Improvisation

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 014: Implement at sesquidrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season Three.

 **Summary:** Slayers learn early on to improvise weapons whenever necessary.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Drabble and a half, 150 words.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy learned early on to improvise weaponry. She carried at least one stake with her wherever she went, because it paid to be prepared; vampires could still sneak around by daylight if they kept to the shadows. It wouldn't do for her to be caught without some means of defending herself.

Nevertheless, even properly armed, accidents could happen; her stake could be stolen, lost, or knocked from her grip in a fight. It wasn't like vampires just stood still and waited for her to stick pointy pieces of wood through their hearts. She'd be kinda worried if they did.

In a way, it's lucky that a bit of wood is all it takes to kill vampires; it's easy enough to come by. Tree branches, broken picket fences, the legs of chairs and the handles of garden implements have all served her well, and stakes are more easily concealed than swords.

.

The End


	58. Late Night Visit

**Title:** Late Night Visit

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Willow, Angel.

 **Rating:** G

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Lie To Me.

 **Summary:** Willow doesn't usually get late night visits, specially not from boys.

 **Written Using:** The tw100 prompt 'Unexpected Visitors'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Angel was the last person Willow expected to come knocking on her bedroom door late at night; she didn't typically get late night visitors, and never boys, although Angel wasn't what anyone would call a boy, more a vampire of the male persuasion.

Still, he was there, on her balcony, and she was in just her nightshirt, which was a little awkward… But if Angel had come to see her, it had to be something important, right? He wasn't the kind to just show up for a chat. She let him in, which meant inviting him into her most personal space and hoping her parents didn't hear. They definitely wouldn't approve.

Turned out vampires weren't so different from the boys Willow knew at school, he was acting like a jealous boyfriend, wanting her to check into Buffy's old school friend Ford. It was kinda cute in a way. Buffy was so lucky to have two boys interested in her when Willow couldn't even get one.

But Angel had been around a long time; he sensed something off about Ford, and when Willow checked online… maybe he was right to be concerned.

It couldn't hurt to do a bit more digging.

.

The End


	59. She Promised

**Title:** She Promised

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Principal Flutie, Joyce.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 64: Thin Ice at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Welcome to the Hellmouth / The Harvest.

 **Summary:** Buffy is trying to stay out of trouble at her new school, but it's already proving difficult.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy has only been at Sunnydale High a few days yet already she's on thin ice with the Principal. Flutie seemed, at first meeting, reasonably supportive and encouraging, but that had only lasted until he read the transcripts from her last school.

Since then, things have felt a little strained and when Flutie catches her attempting to leave the school grounds during the day he makes it clear that's unacceptable behaviour. If she isn't careful she'll wind up getting kicked out of her new school, and she promised her mom she wouldn't.

She doesn't want to disappoint her mom again.

.

The End


	60. Class Clown

**Title:** Class Clown

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Xander.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 019: Clown at tripledrabbles.

 **Spoilers:** Nightmares, The Prom.

 **Summary:** Xander may not be among the most popular boys in school, but he's always known he's funny.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It's kinda ironic that Xander's always acted the class clown when he's scared to death of actual clowns. No kidding… ever since the one that chased him at his sixth birthday party, clowns have been like his worst nightmare. They're way scarier than any of the vamps and demons he's encountered since Buffy came to Sunnydale.

He knows it's dumb; clowns are harmless, he doesn't have to worry that one might come at him brandishing a huge sword, or leap out and bite him, draining him of life, the way demons or vampires might. Clowns are supposed to be silly and make people laugh. It's just… They look so creepy with their white faces and painted on smiles, their baggy pants and oversized shoes. He can't help the way he feels; they freak him out. The fear may be irrational, but it's no less real for that. Besides, who needs to dress up in order to make people laugh?

Xander knows he's never going to be the smartest guy around, or the best looking, he's not rich, and he's not a jock. The girls don't flock to him the way they do the captain of the football team, and he can't impress them with a flashy car and oodles of cash. He's an average looking guy from a working-class family, with below average intelligence, and he's okay with that, mostly. He's helped save the world a few times, even if he can't tell people about it and bask in glory. But one thing he does have going for him is that he's funny, and not the kind of funny that requires props. He's witty, good with the word play, and has an excellent grasp of the sarcastic putdown.

So why isn't he being voted Class Clown instead of Jack Mayhew?

.

The End


	61. Life Hurts

**Title:** Life Hurts

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Spike.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 70: Any Port In A Storm at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season 6, After Life.

 **Summary:** It's ironic that the vampire who was once her bitter enemy is now Buffy's only confidante.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy can't talk to her friends, can't be honest about how she feels, because the truth would hurt them as much as it's hurting her.

She hadn't wanted to die, despite everything there'd been no real death wish, but she doesn't regret sacrificing herself in Dawn's place. Her little sister deserved the chance to have a life; it was the one gift Buffy was able to give her and it had been worth the price.

But now she's alive again she wishes she wasn't.

There's only one person she can confide in now; Spike, the last person she would've chosen.

.

The End


	62. Surprise Attack

**Title:** Surprise Attack

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 67: Broken Glass at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** School Hard.

 **Summary:** As if Parent / Teacher night wasn't already bad enough, Spike just has to make things worse.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The windows shatter, exploding inwards as shadowy figures burst through, scattering broken glass everywhere. On a TV show it would make for an impressive stunt. In a high school, not so much.

Buffy pauses; she'd thought she was already in bad enough trouble from whatever Principal Snyder had told her mom, but this is beyond bad, bordering on the catastrophic. Spike has come calling with his merry band of vampires; everyone in the school is essentially a sitting duck with no way out.

At the risk of being grounded for eternity, Buffy takes charge. She's the only one who can.

.

The End


	63. Catching Up

**Title:** Catching Up

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Giles, Scoobies, Willow, Joyce.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 023: Tutelage at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season One.

 **Summary:** Books and studying often have to take second place to patrolling and training.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy was learning a lot under Giles' tutelage; according to him, her fighting skills, speed, and stamina had all improved beyond expectations, her skill with the weapons of her trade was coming on by leaps and bounds, and as for her knowledge regarding the various demons she had to face…

Well, okay, she was still lacking in that department, mostly because she preferred the action side of things. Reading books made her fall asleep, but wasn't that why she had Giles and her friends? They were so much better than she was at the book stuff.

Which led her to the other part of her problem, namely schoolwork.

Being the Slayer didn't leave a lot of time for her curricular duties; she was too busy with her extracurricular ones. She could hardly tell her mom, "Sorry about the failing grades; I was busy saving the world from vampires." Never mind that it was the literal truth, she'd still never be believed.

Fortunately, there was something she could do about her academic failings because one of her best buds just so happened to be the smartest girl in school. Buffy knew that under Willow's tutelage she would soon get caught up.

.

The End


	64. Unrequited

**Title:** Unrequited

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Willow, Xander.

 **Rating:** G

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season One.

 **Summary:** Willow loves Xander, but knows her feelings aren't returned.

 **Written Using:** The tw100 prompt 'Unrequited'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Willow has loved Xander since kindergarten; they've practically grown up together, playing at each other's houses, having sleepovers… Without him in her life, she thinks she might have been unbearably lonely. He's her best friend, she can tell him just about anything they know each other so well, and yet he's completely oblivious to her feelings for him.

To Xander, they're best buds, nothing more. He doesn't see Willow as a girl. She knows she's not beautiful, like Buffy or all the other girls he's had crushes on, but still, it hurts to be overlooked.

Maybe it would hurt less if they weren't friends. It's easy to love someone from a distance when they don't even know you exist, but when it's someone you spend time with every day and they look right at you while going on and on about how they want to ask someone else out… It's hard to be a supportive friend.

She wants to be there for Xander, because being his best bud is better than nothing; she'd hate to lose his friendship, but… She wishes that just once he'd see her for who she is, the girl who loves him with all her heart.

.

The End


	65. One Night Off

**Title:** One Night Off

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 71: A Brief Respite at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Reptile Boy.

 **Summary:** Was one night off from slaying too much to ask?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

All Buffy had wanted was a break from the pressures of being the Slayer, just one night off to be a normal teenage girl. She knew neither her mom nor Giles would approve of her attending a frat party, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

Wrong.

Every attempt at normality seemed doomed to failure, and this one was no exception, but how was she supposed to know the frat boys had a snake demon in their basement?

When she got out of this, Buffy wanted a word with Giles. What he didn't know might get her killed.

.

The End


	66. Best Bud

**Title:** Best Bud

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Xander, Willow, Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Early Season One.

 **Summary:** Xander has a crush on Buffy, but he's sure Willow will give him good advice on asking her out.

 **Written Using:** The dw100 prompt 'Love'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Xander loves Willow, no two ways about it. She's been his best bud forever and he honestly doesn't know what he'd do without her. Flunk math for a start.

She's always there for him no matter what, providing him with an escape from his family, helping him with the mysteries of algebra, cheering him up when he's down, and when he needs advice about girls and relationships… Well, she's a girl so what better brain to pick than hers? If anyone knows what girls want it's another girl, right?

Buffy is amazing; beautiful, funny, and soooo bendy it's unbelievable. Xander would do anything for her, even follow her to hell and back. He's going to ask her out, one of these days. He just needs to figure out the best way, and he knows he can count on Willow to help him with that. Why wouldn't she? Willow's Buffy's friend too, and Xander's sure she'd want her two best buds to be happy.

But Will's acting odd, like she's trying to put him off dating Buffy. Must be because of that Angel guy. Buffy has the hots for Angel, and Willow doesn't want Xander getting hurt.

That's gotta be it.

.

The End


	67. Mad Science

**Title:** Mad Science

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Daryl Epps.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 160: Amnesty 16 at drabble_weekly, using Challenge 28: Some Assembly Required.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Some Assembly Required.

 **Summary:** When someone starts collecting parts to make a girl, Buffy has to stop them before anyone else dies.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Being the Slayer, Buffy's seen a lot of weirdness, not just vampires but demons of every shape and size, witches, animated dummies, giant bugs, invisible girls, even people infected with the spirits of hyenas. This whole mad scientist thing is new though.

Doctor Frankenstein does Sunnydale… Take the best parts of several girls, stitch them together into one patchwork girl, add electricity or something, and hey presto…

Would it really work? Could something made from bits and pieces ever be brought to life? Buffy's not sure she wants to know the answer because honestly, what kind of life would that be, forced to live hidden away from the world? Just the idea makes her skin crawl.

She feels for Daryl, she really does, he must be so lonely… He never asked to be put back together and restored to life looking… the way he does, but making him a girlfriend out of spare parts isn't the answer; it's monstrous especially if it means killing somebody else. Cordelia can be… Cordelia, but she doesn't deserve to die. Mostly.

So Buffy does what she does best, stops bad stuff from happening, defeats evil, kills the monster.

Daryl Epps is better off dead.

.

The End


	68. Unseen

**Title:** Unseen

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Willow, Marcie Ross.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 161: Invisible at drabble_weekly.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Out Of Mind, Out Of Sight.

 **Summary:** Willow thought she knew what it was like to be invisible, until she encountered someone who really was.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Willow knew how it felt to be invisible, to have everyone, or almost everyone, ignore her as if she didn't exist. Sometimes she thought maybe it was better that way because being ignored beat getting picked on, bullied, or laughed at by the popular kids. She didn't want to be friends with people like them anyway.

Besides, it wasn't like she'd grown up without any friends at all before Buffy came along. There'd been Xander, and Jesse, and… Well, mostly there'd been Xander but he was worth more than everyone else put together, even if he looked right through her as well, seeing only his lifelong friend, never a potential girlfriend. Yes, she knew from bitter experience what being invisible was all about.

But now there was Marcie, a girl so ignored, so left out, so completely overlooked by everyone that she didn't just FEEL invisible, she'd totally faded out of existence. She had to still be there physically, she could be touched, could move things around, and she could hurt people, which made her dangerous, but she couldn't be seen. She'd become a living ghost.

Willow reconsidered; she really had no idea what it was like to be invisible.

.

The End


	69. Bad Idea

**Title:** Bad Idea

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Owen Thurman.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 77: Fools Rush In at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Never Kill A Boy On The First Date.

 **Summary:** Buffy leapt at the chance to date Owen Thurman, until she realised she might well get him killed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Owen is amazing; Buffy has the biggest crush on him. Amazingly, he's noticed her too, which is surprising; Owen's not much of a talker, he usually keeps to himself, reading, and brooding in that dreamy way he has.

Buffy only means to sit with him at lunch, maybe talk a bit, and next thing she knows she's agreed to meet Owen at the Bronze. Then everything goes to Hell with the Order of Aurelius, her date takes a detour to the Sunnydale Funeral Home, and Owen almost ends up dead.

She was foolish to think she could have a life.

.

The End


	70. This Means War!

**Title:** This Means War!

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 65: The Hounds Of War at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** The Prom.

 **Summary:** Nobody is going to spoil prom night for Buffy and her friends.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It's prom night, the main event for Sunnydale High's senior class, even more important than graduation for most of them. There's no way Buffy's going to let anyone, whether human or demon, spoil it for them.

So Tucker's trained up a few hellhounds to attack people in formal wear has he? So what? They're no match for the Slayer; Buffy will take them down and still get to show off her dress. Just because Angel dumped her doesn't mean she's not going to party. This is her last prom.

As for Tucker and his hellhounds, Buffy's about to declare war!

.

The End


	71. Alarm Bells

**Title:** Alarm Bells

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Ted, Joyce, Willow, Xander, Angel.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Ted.

 **Summary:** Something about Ted sets Buffy's alarm bells ringing right from the start.

 **Written Using:** The dw100 prompt 'Food'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Everyone loved Ted's stupid mini pizzas. Everyone loved TED! Her mom just kept gushing about her new boyfriend, how great he was, how clever, how kind and thoughtful, like he'd hung the moon or something. Even Willow and Xander, the two people Buffy had always believed would be on her side no matter what, had been drawn to the dark side with pizzas and cookies. Apparently the price of loyalty was food.

After her talk with Angel, Buffy almost wished she could like Ted, if only because he made her mom happy, but she couldn't; there was something not right about him, something that set every one of her Slayer instincts on edge. Mini golf proved it.

Okay, so she cheated, just a bit, but that didn't give Ted the right to threaten her with physical harm, and the way he switched in the blink of an eye from evil incarnate to all sweetness and light when the others appeared… That was NOT normal behaviour, unless you happened to be a psychotic control freak. He had to be some kind of demon; that was the only explanation that made any kind of sense.

What was she gonna tell her mom?

.

The End


	72. Learning To Hate

**Title:** Learning To Hate

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Angelus, Angel.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers/Setting:** After Passion.

 **Summary:** Buffy is learning to hate Angelus as much as she'd once loved Angel.

 **Written Using:** The dw100 prompt 'Hate'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy had to keep reminding herself that although he looked much the same, Angelus was not Angel. This creature was cold, cruel, vicious, sadistic, where Angel had been kind, tender, romantic, and loving. What a difference a soul makes.

It was easy to see now why Angelus had been feared so deeply and for so long. The demon inhabiting Angel's body, looking out at the world through Angel's eyes, and speaking with Angel's voice was a monster that delighted in making people suffer. He drew his greatest pleasure from other people's pain, and he had to be stopped.

Angel had been the greatest love Buffy had ever known in her short life; now Angelus was inspiring a hatred in her stronger than she would ever have believed herself capable of. She would gladly end his existence, no matter what it took, even if it meant giving up any hope of getting Angel back the way he had been.

If Angeus thought he was chipping away at her confidence he didn't know her at all. Everything he'd done since Buffy's innocent actions had reversed his curse - tormenting her friends, killing her classmates, murdering Miss Calendar - only served to strengthen her resolve.

.

The End


	73. No Going Back

**Title:** No Going Back

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Xander, Jesse, Giles, Buffy, Willow.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word Count:** 300, a triple drabble.

 **Spoilers:** Welcome to the Hellmouth / The Harvest.

 **Summary:** Xander's world has been turned upside down; nothing can ever go back to the way it was, but maybe he doesn't want it to.

 **Content Notes:** None needed.

 **Written For:** Challenge 279: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge 20: Mythology.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters; they belong to the great Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Vampires, demons, incubi, succubi, witches, all manner of supposedly mythical creatures; according to the school's new librarian, they're all real… Until a few days ago, Xander had happily watched horror movies, revelling in the harmless thrill of being scared sleepless by things that couldn't possibly exist. Now his whole life has turned into one he doesn't want to watch another horror movie for as long as he lives.

It's terrifying.

But at the same time, a lot of things about Sunnydale are finally starting to make sense.

Given the choice, would he rather go back to the happy little bubble he lived in before, not knowing the truth about the creatures of the night stalking his home town's streets? Would that bring Jesse back?

Of course not; Jesse was turned, and then he was dusted; he won't be coming back, he's as dead as it's possible to get. Xander will have to live with that knowledge, but he's not the only one; Willow was there too, and Mr Giles, and Buffy, the Slayer, the girl whose responsibility it is to protect the world from not so mythical monsters.

Buffy doesn't get to choose what she is or what she does, but she shouldn't have to face it alone, and she won't have to. Now Xander knows the truth he can't close his eyes to it. He's terrified, more than he ever was watching horror movies, but he's already helped save the day once, and survived to not tell anyone about it. This is his fight now as much as it is Buffy's; Willow agrees.

They've lost one friend, but found another, maybe two if they count Giles; that's gotta count for something. Maybe the four of them working together can avenge Jesse's death. That'd be a good place to start.

.

The End


	74. Support

**Title:** Support

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander.

 **Rating:** G

 **Spoilers/Setting:** After The Harvest.

 **Summary:** Buffy sees no reason her new friends can't help in the fight against vampires and demons.

 **Written Using:** The dw100 prompt 'Companions'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

From what she'd been told, every Slayer before Buffy had worked alone, with only the support of her Watcher, the Council's way of maintaining control over their wilful and immensely strong teenage protégés. Well, maybe it was time they tried living in the twentieth century, being a little less strict and a lot more human. Slavery had been outlawed, right?

Buffy would do her job, slay the vampires, vanquish the demons, save the world one menace at a time; that was a given. Knowing what was out there, threatening people she cared about, meant she couldn't turn her back on her duty, but no one was gonna tell her she had to do it alone.

She would be the first Slayer with companions, her own little gang of people in the know, ready to help in any way they could, from research to whittling stakes. She hadn't meant to get Willow and Xander involved in her extracurricular activities, but it had happened and they'd lost a close friend. There was no way she was going to tell them they couldn't join the fight, and if Giles didn't like it… Well, tough cookies.

Slaying was about to become a team sport.

.

The End


	75. Not Themselves

**Title:** Not Themselves

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Giles, Joyce.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Band Candy.

 **Summary:** All the adults in Sunnydale seem to have regressed into teenagers.

 **Written Using:** The dw100 prompt 'Out Of Character'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The whole of Sunnydale seemed to be acting out of character, the adults at least. Principle Snyder dancing at the Bronze had been weird enough, but this was way worse.

Giles was being decidedly un-Giles; Buffy scarcely recognised him without his stuffy tweed suit and tie. He was dressed instead in jeans and a t-shirt, cigarettes rolled into the sleeve. His glasses were gone and even his hair looked different. He might have stepped right out of that movie her mom loved so much, the one with John Travolta; Grease, that was the one.

It might have been a little less disturbing if he wasn't currently making out with her mom, but as he was… Buffy felt a sudden, overpowering desire to bleach her eyeballs; there were some things a teenage girl should never have to witness, and her mom snogging her watcher who also happened to be the school librarian had to be right at the top of that list. What were they thinking? And they thought SHE was irresponsible! At least she did as they told her. Mostly.

They weren't listening to her though; all they wanted was to act like teenagers. When had she become the parent?

.

The End


	76. Slayer Studies

**Title:** Slayer Studies

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Giles.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 8: Dissemination at tripledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Early in Season One.

 **Summary:** Giles and Buffy have a difference of opinion on who should do what.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Triple drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"This is important, Buffy!" Giles insisted in his best stuffy librarian tones. "It's a Slayer's duty to study all the salient lore on the creatures she might be expected to face. Forewarned is forearmed…"

"It has four arms?"

"No! Well, possibly. Some species of demons do have more than the standard number of limbs, but that's not what I meant. If you know everything about whatever fell creature you'll be facing, you'll be better prepared. Fewer nasty surprises."

"That's obvious, but why do I need to read all these books? I have enough to read for school, if I'm ever gonna get a passing grade in my exams. There aren't enough hours in the day for me to read all of yours as well." Buffy gestured at the books piled on the table. "It would take me the rest of my no doubt short Slayer's life, time I could put to better use fighting the demons instead of reading about them. You're my Watcher; can't you just look up whatever I need to know and tell me on a case-by-case basis? That way I won't have a load of useless facts floating around in my head, getting in the way and confusing me."

"What if I'm not available when you need to know something important about how to kill an unexpected threat? I do have other duties beyond the dissemination of information."

"Always with the big words! You're a librarian, Giles; disseminating information is what you do."

"Yes, well, suppose I'm in a staff meeting or something of the kind?" Giles said, flustered. "Or unconscious."

"You do get knocked out a lot. Fine, give me a book and maybe I'll look at it if I have the time."

Giles sighed. Were all Slayers this difficult or was it just his?

.

The End


	77. New Girl

**Title:** New Girl

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Xander, Jesse, Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 170: Amnesty 17 at drabble_weekly, using Challenge 1: New.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Welcome To The Hellmouth.

 **Summary:** There's a new girl at Sunnydale High and she's already caught the attention of friends Xander and Jesse.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It was pretty much the same as the beginning of any other schoolday for Xander until he spotted an unfamiliar face, walking alone among the throngs of students heading inside the building. He wasn't the only one who'd seen the newcomer either; practically as soon as Xander stepped through the doors, Jesse was there, offering a less than usual greeting.

"New girl!"

"I saw her!"

It was probably the most thrilling event of the whole school term, from the point of view of every teenage boy at Sunnydale High. New students weren't that common, and this girl was quite the hottie; long blonde hair, a figure that curved in all the right places, a pretty face… She was everything boys their age looked for in the kind of girl most of them wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell of ever getting a date with. Not that it would stop the bravest among them from trying. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

They knew nothing about the school's newest student yet; she was a complete but very enticing mystery just waiting to be unravelled. Neither Xander nor Jesse had any idea the impact the new girl's arrival would have on their lives.

.

The End


	78. Little Miss Perfect

**Title:** Little Miss Perfect

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Faith, Buffy.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 86: Pure As The Driven Snow at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Bad Girls.

 **Summary:** Faith doesn't think much of the way Buffy always does as she's told.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Look at her, Buffy Summers, Miss Goody Two-Shoes, I'm so sweet and perfect everybody loves me! She acts like she's as pure as the driven snow, always doing what she's told. The dutiful daughter, the conscientious if average student, the responsible protector of Sunnydale; it's unbelievable!

She has no clue of what being the Slayer is all about, the power, the freedom, to do or be or have whatever we want! We could have it all, the two of us working together; we could own this little town. Who'd be able to stop us?

It's time Buffy learned to live.

.

The End


	79. Tender Prey

**Title:** Tender Prey

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angelus, Drusilla.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 50: Stalk at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Lie To Me.

 **Summary:** Angelus enjoys stalking and tormenting his prey.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Angelus liked to stalk his prey. There were times a quick, easy kill was warranted, a light snack before the real fun began, but if hunting was too easy it became boring. No, far better to pick a target and then tear them down inch by inch. The longer it took the more terrified they would become, and the sweeter they would taste when it came time to feast.

It was a game.

He liked young women, well-to-do, preferably with family; parents and siblings, maybe even grandparents, and pets, a beloved lapdog perhaps, or a pony. He always started with the animals, leaving them where they'd generate the most horror and grief.

The father next, the only possible threat, then the grandparents, the siblings, oldest to youngest, the mother, and finally… his chosen one, primed and ready, having lost everything that mattered to her.

Drusilla had fled to a convent, but he'd reached her even there. Stalking was an art form and he was a master. He'd driven her mad, sent her scurrying to the church for sanctuary, and he'd been patient, waiting for the perfect moment.

She was his greatest triumph, his masterpiece, so he'd made her like him.

.

The End


	80. After Death

**Title:** After Death

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word Count:** 350, a triple drabble and a half.

 **Spoilers:** End of Season 5, beginning of Season 6.

 **Summary:** Buffy sacrificed herself willingly, but her friends wouldn't let her rest in peace.

 **Content Notes:** Canon character death and resurrection.

 **Written For:** Challenge 279: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge 38: The Other Side.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters; they belong to the great Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy made her sacrifice willingly, giving her life so that the young girl she'd grown to love as her sister could have the life she deserved. It was the right thing to do. Her own death wouldn't be the end of the fight against vampires and demons. One Slayer died, another was called, and Buffy's replacement, her successor, was already in the world from her previous death. First there'd been Kendra, then there'd been Faith, and when Faith fell there would be another… The forces of darkness could never hope to win.

She wasn't afraid of dying; in some ways she'd been preparing for her death since the first time she'd faced a vampire. Slayers lived short, intense lives and died young; she'd already cheated death so many times, but it was always bound to catch up to her. That was okay; she was ready.

What she wasn't prepared for was what came after she crossed to the other side. If she'd expected anything, it was that she'd cease to exist; her duty done her life would simply end and that would be it, no more Buffy Summers, but instead…

She'd found peace, and warmth, and contentment, a sense that her work was over and she could rest, surrounded by those who loved her. That was her reward and she'd been happy, drifting in what must surely have been heaven, no pain, no fear, and no regrets.

It should have been her eternity, but it hadn't lasted. Her well-meaning friends, believing they were saving her from Hell, had dragged her back to this harsh, too-bright world full of sharp edges, disorienting physical sensations, and raw emotions.

It's too much for her to bear, and yet there's no escape; she's trapped in life as she never was in death, constrained by her body, tortured by her senses. She feels brittle, as if she might shatter at the lightest touch.

She doesn't belong in this place; it's not her home, not anymore. She already served her time, but there's no way for her to regain what she's lost.

Being alive is torture.

.

The End


	81. Craving

**Title:** Craving

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Angel, Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Homecoming.

 **Summary:** Angel hungers for something far more dangerous than blood.

 **Written For:** Prompt 180: Amnesty Week XVIII, using Prompt 42: 'Hunger' at 100words.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS, or the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Hunger gnaws at Angel, but it's not blood he craves. Buffy's provided the sustenance he needs; pig's blood, not human, but it satisfies his appetite well enough, even cold and not as fresh as he'd like.

He doesn't need food, what he wants is something more personal, and more forbidden. He longs to feel the warmth of the girl he still loves, yearns to be close to her, show her how much she means to him.

These days he's always cold, and perhaps that's best, because Buffy lights an unquenchable fire inside him. He can't risk losing his soul again.

.

The End


	82. Under Your Spell

**Title:** Under Your Spell

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Tara, Willow.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers:** Once More With Feeling.

 **Summary:** Willow has changed Tara's life for the better.

 **Written For:** Challenge 282: Over / Under at fan_flashworks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS, or the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** A double drabble and a half, 250 words.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

All her life Tara had felt unlovely, unnoticed, undeserving of anyone's attention. She'd kept her head down, stayed in the shadows, and figured that was okay, it was safe, the place she belonged. Or so her family had told her, over and over until she'd believed it.

But now everything has changed, her eyes have been opened and she's…

'Bewitched. I'm under Willow's spell. But maybe that's what love is, a magic spell cast by two hearts beating together. And it is love, what else could it be? I love her, I'd do anything, be anything she wants me to be if she asked, but she doesn't because being who I am is enough for her.'

No one has ever taken the time before to look at her, and to really see her, but Willow does, and because of Willow other people are starting to notice her too. It's a heady feeling, like being filled with soda bubbles and sunshine, and sometimes Tara feels like she could almost float right off the ground, as if Willow has somehow set her free even from the restraints of gravity.

Whether it's love, a spell she's under, or both at once, it doesn't matter, because with Willow Tara finally knows how it feels to be free, to be wanted and desired, to be beautiful in someone's eyes. She never felt beautiful until now.

It never occurs to Tara that while she's fallen under Willow's spell, Willow has fallen just as completely under hers.

.

The End


	83. Fever

**Title:** Fever

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Willow.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 26: Temperature at sesquidrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Killed By Death.

 **Summary:** There's a demon killing children at the hospital, but Buffy's determined to hunt it down, whatever it takes.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy's temperature is raging again, thanks to a little extra dose of the virus. It's both a hindrance and a help, which is weird when she thinks about it. She's back to being weak and shaky again, which is going to complicate matters when she catches up to the demon that's been killing kids, but at least she'll be able to see what she fighting. If she can stay on her feet long enough.

Good thing she has Willow to help her. Willow's a good friend, very supportive, keeping Buffy more or less upright; if not for her, Buffy's sure she'd be crawling to this encounter. She's not going to let her fever stop her though; the lives of all those children are at stake. She couldn't save her cousin back when they were kids, she wasn't the Slayer then, but she is now.

No more kids are gonna die.

.

The End


	84. Disgusting

**Title:** Disgusting

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 39: Gross at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** General for the series.

 **Summary:** Buffy would rather kill vampires than demons; it's less messy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

 **Guest:** Thank you, that's just what I'm aiming for with this collection.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Slaying vampires is simple; it's quick and clean, just a pointy stick through the heart and poof, dusted. Okay, so the dust gets everywhere, in eyes and nose and mouth, in hair and all over clothes, even inside, which gets itchy and uncomfortable, but on the whole there's a general lack of mess. Plus, no body to dispose of, which is a definite plus, and it's a death there's no coming back from so she doesn't have to worry about a dusted vamp returning for more.

Demons are a whole other story; killing them usually means lopping bits off with a sword or something until they stay down, and they don't always. Some of them regenerate bits, so she has to take their heads right off, or break some talisman or other, just so being dead sticks. Then she has to bury them.

It's messy, disgusting, gross, all blood and guts and gore, bits of body, and often slime or other vile bodily fluids. She's lost count of how many perfectly nice outfits she's ruined dealing with demons; some stains just never come out, no matter how good your detergent claims to be.

She'll take vamps over demons any day.

.

The End


	85. Only Human

**Title:** Only Human

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Buffy, Willow, Xander.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 180: Amnesty 18 at drabble_weekly, using Challenge 69: Only Human.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Season One.

 **Summary:** Buffy worries about her friends; safety.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Buffy worries about her friends; there are times she wonders if it was a good idea allowing them to get involved in the fight against demons and vampires. It's alright for her; she's the Slayer, she has all the super-strength, speed, and fighting skills, not to mention rapid healing, that go with the role, but Willow and Xander are only human. They can be hurt, even killed, and she can't always be right there to protect them.

But she didn't drag them into her world, or at least not intentionally, they stumbled in by chance, and now they know what's out there what right does she have to prevent them from fighting back in whatever ways they can? They need to feel that they're doing something to protect themselves, that they're not completely helpless.

Besides, she knows she's stronger with them than she would be without, they give her support and encouragement, help with research, and she doesn't have to lie to them the way she does to her mother. It's good being able to share her secret with someone, it makes her feel less alone, and if she keeps her friends close then maybe she _can_ keep them safe.

.

The End


	86. Transformation

**Title:** Transformation

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Xander, Larry.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Written For:** Challenge 37: Jerk at doubledrabbles.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Phases.

 **Summary:** When trying to figure out who might be a werewolf, Larry seems the most likely suspect.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Larry's a jerk and a bully; Xander's never liked him. He's a sports jock who likes to pick on smaller kids, when he's not making crude, lewd comments about every attractive girl in the school, deliberately making them drop their books so he can leer at their ass…ets, pressing up against them when there's plenty of room to walk past them without touching. He and his cronies think it's funny, but it's not. It's sexist, and it's wrong, and there are days Xander would love to knock some manners into him, but he knows who'd come out on top in a fight and it wouldn't be him.

Still, if anyone at Sunnydale High is a werewolf, Larry's a prime candidate, and Xander is just brave enough to confront wolf-boy in his lair, otherwise known as the locker room, to get to the truth.

It doesn't go the way he expects; Larry has a secret alright, but he's not the werewolf.

On the plus side, Xander's intervention does produce a transformation in the school's biggest lech; he stops tormenting girls, becomes practically a gentleman. But there's no way in Hell Xander is ever going to take credit for the new Larry!

.

The End


	87. Soaring

**Title:** Soaring

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Tara, Willow.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 85: Freefall at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Mid Season 4.

 **Summary:** Willow means everything to Tara.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ever since she met Willow, Tara's heart has been in freefall, soaring weightless where nothing, not even gravity can bring it down. It's a giddy, euphoric feeling, a freedom she's never known; Willow is her bright star and Tara is in willing orbit around her.

For the first time in her life she understands what it is to be loved, to have someone look at her, really see her for who she is, making no demands, just cherishing her.

At times she wonders whether she deserves something so precious, but then Willow smiles and Tara's doubts fade.

This is real.

.

The End


End file.
